


Into the Wilderness

by rosievmc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosievmc/pseuds/rosievmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Born a witch, turned a monster. More than a thousand years brings an unimaginable amount of horror to be seen and felt, and Venus Niguero has thrived through all that has been thrown at her. The only thing she fears is weakness, and it comes in the form of falling in love at a time when she truly can’t afford to be weak as she fights her way through the Death Eater ranks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Wilderness

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps before reading you might like to watch the trailer for this fic which can be seen by clicking [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r7plfmmSI5I)

_“Love is the world's infinite mutability; lies, hatred, murder even, are all knit up in it; it is the inevitable blossoming of its opposites, a magnificent rose smelling faintly of blood.”_ **Tony Kushner, The Illusion.**

* * *

Red. It’s all I can see with my hand in his chest, my fingers circling around his heart. I squeeze lightly, feeling the beating of the mass of blood and muscle and arteries beneath my fingertips as I watch his eyes widen in genuine terror. It’s been years since I’ve seen him scared, and I didn’t realise it was something I apparently missed. Fear made him human, and he’d been anything but for far too long and I’d let it go on for far too long. He makes a choking noise and I almost relish it, forgetting that the heart I currently have my hand around is the heart that I love with every inch of my existence. I loosen the grip and raise one dark eyebrow at him as I lean in, my face barely a whisper away from his.  “You know how easy I can rip your life from you, I don’t need to explain that. I may have allowed you time to feel the bloodlust fully, but it’s time to stop, Noah.” I say, trying not to show any weakness. He must already have suspected that this is the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do - but he needs to be stopped. The trail of bodies being left behind my love is growing difficult to cover up, the humans are growing suspicious but we can’t risk exposure. Noah closes his mouth and I can practically see his thought process. He’s practically grown feral and love got in the way of the responsibility I had to stop this from happening. I was blinded by my feelings, and now it’s ended hundreds of human lives.

Noah tilts his head to the side slightly and smiles that arrogant smile that never existed until he became a vampire. There had been nothing arrogant about him when he was human, he had been the most angelic human I had ever seen, and that’s exactly why I couldn’t resist him. Something dark like me was always bound to ruin every perfect thing I touch. Almost a thousand years of restraint and I cracked within seconds at the sight of Noah.

“You don’t have it in you, V.” He spits back at me.

Where is the man I fell in love with? Where is the gentle nature that I couldn’t stop myself from craving like there was no tomorrow? Is it lost for good?  
How did we get here? With my fingers curled around his heart, threatening to end his life. We both know that it would almost destroy me to have to do it, and that’s why he’s questioning if I actually can. I’ve lived through more pain that I can even begin to explain, but this would be perhaps the worst of it all but I would survive, I will always survive.

“Do you remember when we first met? I told you that you’d be dancing with the devil if you followed me out of that bar, and you did it anyway. Remember that, Noah. Remember who I am.”

Who am I?

It’s a question I’ve been asking myself for longer than I can even remember.

I started life as a witch, destined to be a powerful one. My mother could never hide the discomfort she felt at the fact that I would one day take her title as the most powerful witch the world had seen. Apparently that title wasn’t to be my fate. I was turned at the age of eighteen, made immortal and reborn as a creature who fed on human blood.

My maker? A monstrous man. Decided he wanted me to live forever, that I wasn’t a person who should waste away into dust like every other human does - and so that’s what he gave to me, everlasting life.

I was never like Noah as a human, I had been on the edge of darkness even then. I could never make my mind up what side I fell upon. It’s been a thousand year tug of war and I’m not sure I’ll ever really fall on either side. Somewhere in the middle, sitting on the fence between light and dark. People are what lure me to either side of the spectrum. Over the years I’ve met individuals who have made me want to become the perfect example of a good citizen, but there have also been those who have led me to live half a century in murderous bliss.

I can’t count the lives I’ve taken. There are some that stay with me, that haunt me when I least expect them. But there are some that truthfully, if you showed my their face I wouldn’t be able to place that I’d ever even been in the same room, let alone that I had torn them from life.

I am someone Noah should never have fallen in love with. I am someone who destroys everything they touch. I am a hurricane and I am beyond saving. Now I’m starting to think that I’ve made him in my image, that I have sucked everything I loved about him out and filled him back up with my essence. I hope he is not beyond saving.

Noah reaches into his pocket, grimacing at the pain as my hand is still in his body, he pulls out a crumpled piece of paper and holds it toward me. I can’t decide if I can trust him enough to let go of the hold I have on his life, but he is no way a match for me yet so I pull the bloody hand from his chest and take the paper from him with my clean hand, shaking it open.

 _Dear Noah,_  
_The moment you walked into the room I knew that I was going to ruin you, bring you down from that angelic level you were living upon. It would’ve been kinder to stay away from you, but I couldn’t resist. Your blood sang to me so beautifully, it was like a sound I’d never heard before, a sound I didn’t think was humanly possible._  
_I’ve never had a problem making people fall in love with me, all it normally takes is for me to flutter my eyelashes and touch their arm a couple of times, making them fully believe that I could love them the same way they would soon love me but I’ve never been able to. A thousand years, hundreds of lovers but never anyone who made me feel the way you did the moment you walked through that door._  
_Alicia believed that I was finally softening, gaining back the last of my humanity that I had locked out. But I disagree, there was something inhuman about the way that I began to love you. It was so different from the time I had been in love as a human, it was so much more._  
_You were charming, a perfect gentleman - when you were human._  
_Now? I’ve turned you into something I never thought you would be. The darkness that I’ve released from within you almost rivals the darkness I’ve been suppressing within myself for my entire existence. We’re deadly, toxic - a danger to everyone around us. I’ve spent time feeling guilty about it, but lately? Lately, I’ve learnt to love the chaos that surrounds us, a hurricane that just can’t stop itself no matter how hard it tries._  
_I won’t ever stop loving you,_  
_Your Venus._

 

“Do you still love the chaos?” He asks, bent over with his hands resting on his knees as he begins to heal.

It’s a question that makes my heart drop. I promised him forever when I turned him, and here I was trying to threaten him with the loss of his life. I know now that I could never kill him, and it pained me that I had become that weak. But what hurt more was that I even had reason to consider having to end his life.

“This has to stop.”

“I know.” He looks so defeated. Alicia had been right all along, with knowing this man I had become something different. Alicia was the strongest force pulling me towards a life of good that I had ever felt, and meeting Noah had dragged me back from that but I had been left softened around the edges. Perhaps I had been stood in light for so long that it had begun to burn away at the darkness I possessed.

I can’t bear to look at him. What has happened to us? When did I suddenly decide to let things get out of control? I was the poster-girl for control, nothing was ever a surprise to me and I was always seven steps ahead of any situation. But Noah made me forget to be on my toes at all time, I was always too busy being lost in his eyes or in his embrace. He made me weak, but I couldn’t give him up.

Isn’t love supposed to make a person stronger, I’m sure I read that somewhere, or heard it said by someone. It hadn’t made me a better person, Noah had tempted me back into a dangerous life and now here I am, dabbling in the dark arts and playing with fire once again.

He takes a step towards me and wraps his arms around me and the temptation to crumble grows, but I have never allowed myself to fall apart unless there was time to put myself back together. I have no time to do that now.

I rest my forehead against his shoulder and breathe him in, letting the memory of the first time I saw him wash over me.

The year was 1983. I’d been living in America for almost two years when he walked into the bar I was sat in. I hadn’t been doing much, mostly just trying to forget about the storm that I’d run away from. Family drama, the world falling apart - you know, the usual.

I’d started working like an actual human being for once, my family had an endless supply of money so there was never any need to work but I needed something mundane to pass my time with and keep me occupied, and out of danger for a few years. I’d grown tired of chaos, it happens every century or so - I retreat to a life of dullness and normalcy. It’s like a holiday of sorts, only my life has spanned so much time that my holidays tend to last years.

Noah walked into the bar I worked at, with this air about him that I don’t think I’d ever seen another being have. He was confident, that much was obvious, but it was hidden. Getting to know him, I’d come to realise that the confidence came from him being completely unafraid of his flaws. He knew what they were, and he would show them to anyone who paid enough attention. It was something I didn’t think I’d ever be capable of, but he slowly taught me how.

“Hey darlin’, don’t suppose I could bother you for a beer?” He asked, smiling sweetly at me like butter wouldn’t melt. I honestly didn’t know how to play this one, I was always ahead of the game, already knowing what my approach toward my next victim would be. Be that a victim of my eternal bloodlust, or of the games I usually played with the men who were foolish enough to fall for me.

For the first time in years, I smiled sweetly too.

“Sure thing, you new here?” I busied myself with getting him his drink, making sure that when I handed it to him our fingers brushed against each other. It was electric, and when his gaze caught mine I knew he felt it too.

We talked for hours, and I told him that he would be a fool to pursue me any further after that night, but he waited whilst I closed up and insisted that he take me to dinner the next evening. I had given him fair warning, how was I to stop him from making his own choices? I suppose I should’ve compelled his memories of me away, and let him go on to leave a normal, happy human life. But I have always been selfish, and I couldn’t deny myself his intoxicating company, and the rest is history. The storm began, and it has left more destruction that I care to admit.

“It doesn’t have to be like this.” I lift my head and look up at him, he casts his gaze aside and sighs for a moment before he looks at me again.

“It was you who taught me to be this way, why are you trying to suppress our true nature?” He asks me and it’s all I can do not to let out a low growl at him.

“Because you can’t just rip hundreds of people apart every single week just because you feel like it Noah, the humans cannot know we exist and you’re out of control.”

He grins wickedly, and presses a kiss to my cheek. “But it’s who we are, Venus.” I sigh, it’s growing hard to deny that restraining myself takes up more energy than I would like, and that sometimes pulling a person limb from limb makes me feel a little less pent up. Vampirism is like being a caged animal, always fighting against the urge to murder everyone in your path.

Are we monsters? Is there any shred of humanity left within us? I have to believe that there is, I have to believe that I have not ruined the man I love.

* * *

 

 **A/N:** Hello lovely people and thanks for reading this (the few of you that will!) reviews etc are always welcome and head over to my tumblr @wild-stdreams for edits etc surrounding this fic and my other fics! x


End file.
